never meant to be
by hikakao2345
Summary: fionna is asked for her hand in marriage by the shadow prince, will she accept or is she captured by him? what will marshall lee do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna pov**

Knock...knock...

"ill get it!" I yelled to cake as I hopped down the stairs, opening the door to reveal the shadow prince. He wore his usual prince get up, a black vest that was outlined in gold with black pants and a cape that tailed behind him.

"hello my princess, I came here on this fine day to ask you for your hand in marriage" he said as he bowed, trying to be a gentlemen like as humanly possible.

"no" I said flatly as I closed the door in his face. 'when will he give up on that?' I thought as I walked to the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't dare to knock again, Sure enough he did.

"what?" I said coldly as I opened the door, came out colder than I wanted but how else do you talk to a stalker?

"Fionna... please, take my hand in marriage" he said desperately yet almost as if it were a command.

"why should I?" I asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"b-because, because you will have riches and anything you could possibly dream of!" he said as I twirled around on his heel.

"I'm perfectly happy here, with cake" I confirmed as I attempted to shut the door, but the prince was quicker and jammed his foot in the door.

"you couldn't possibly mean that, I mean look at you your poor!" he said slightly aggravated with my last comment as he lost his princely charm quickly,

"maybe I like being poor!" I yelled as I slammed the door on his foot.

"fine! If you won't take my hand willingly, It will be forced!" he yelled back, evil lingered in his tone. I questioned what he meant by that as I held the door closed as much as possible so he couldn't barge in. suddenly the door flew open, causing me to fall to the ground.

"get her" the shadow prince said coldly as he commanded his guards to take me away.

"cake!" I screamed, struggling in the guards arms. Cake came flying down the stairs but a minute too late. The me already got me into the carriage and was being driven to the dark kingdom as cake trailed behind us screaming my name. I looked at her terrified of what was going to happen, the carriage had no way out of it, you could only open it from the outside and the inside was like a jail cell, contained nothing but a small seat.

Soon we arrived at the castle and I was able to get out of that stuffy carriage. The guards carried me up to a room that looked pretty nice. It contained a large bed, that I assumed was a water bed, a large window that reached almost to the floor, a bathroom, a small desk and a closet with clothes already in it.

"this is where you will be staying from now on" the prince said as he commanded the guards to put me down, but stayed behind them in case I tried to kill him or something.

"what about my life! And cake and all of my friends!" I protested, not wanting to leave any of that behind.

"your going to have to forget about that, it was the past and this is your future" I sly smirk made it's way onto his face.

"this is illegal you can't kidnap me! RAPE!" I screamed, knowing no one would come. He simply smirked and walked out the door with guards, before he left he said something about meeting him downstairs at six. I shook it off and sat on the extremely comfortable bed, staring at the four pink walls that surrounded me.

"this sucks..." I said into the sleeve of my jacket as I heard a knock on the door.

"yes?" I asked in a rather cold tone, but who could blame me, I've been kidnapped, who wouldn't be pissed?

"i came to get you ready for dinner at six" a maid said as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She held a box and a couple of dresses that I dread to get into.

"but it's only four thirty" I said, checking my watch to make sure.

"i know, it takes a lot of time to get ready" she said, setting the box down and opening, revealing an assortment of all kinds of make up, I had a disgusted looke plastered on my face as I stared at the enourmous box of make up.

"i think I look fine" I looked down at my clothes, it was what I usually wore, a blue shirt and skirt, and knee high socks. The maid looked me head to toe and shook her head.

"are you sure about that?" she asked, pulling me to the small dresser. 'This will not be fun... not at all' I thought as she applied make up to my face.

**Poor fionna... how wonder how far she'll go until she snaps completely because of this weany!XD**

**Please review! good...bad... etc.. etc... their helpful! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna pov**

"_i think I look fine" I looked down at my clothes, it was what I usually wore, a blue shirt and skirt, and knee high socks. The maid looked me head to toe and shook her head._

"_are you sure about that?" she asked, pulling me to the small dresser. 'This will not be fun... not at all' I thought as she applied make up to my face._

I walked down the large stairs, covered in a velvet red carpet, I wore a puffy blue dress with sequins down the middle and white high heels and my hair pulled back in a pony tail, with a few loose strands that layed over my face.

"beautiful" the prince said, putting on his princely charm once again as he came to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. I glared at him and kept walking to my seat, that sat across from the prince's thrown.

"why don't you eat my fair princess?" he asked shoving the seafood based coarse towards me, I pushed it back, knowing if I ate it I would get sick to my stomach. He gave me a stern look and pushed it back towards me.

"eat" he commanded, holding a fork to my lips, I took small bites, not knowing or wanting to know what would happen if I didn't. Slowly I ate the whole plate of food, not being able to leave until I was finished. Finally I was dismissed and laid on the bathroom floor, not daring to move in case I had to vomit again.

I woke up the next morning on the floor, clutching a towel. My head felt dizzy and my breathes came short and choppy. What happened? I thought as I ran a hand through my greasy blonde locks. I got up as all of the things that has happened recently were jammed into my memory.

"Fionna...Fionna!" a voice called from the door, knocking several times. I walked over to the door and opened it, trying to not fall over.

"the prince wanted to tell you, your getting married in three days" my mouth dropped at the sudden words.

"he wants me to marry him? I'm not even royal!" I protested as I hung onto the door for support.

"it's the prince shadow's orders not mine" she said as she walked away and stopped halfway down the hall.

"i will send someone up to retrieve you when the prince has time to discuss this" she yelled down the hall, I nodded and walked back into the room. He wants me to marry him? Why me? Why not... anyone but me! Besides I haven't even met his parents yet! I thought as I layed on the enormous bed.

**Marshall pov**

"is it true prince shadow has found a girl to marry?"

"yea.. I think her name was Fionna" a couple of passer buyers said as they ate their ice cream.

"wait what was that name?" I said as I shook the the man, hoping to get an answer out of him sooner.

"f-Fionna" he nervously glanced at his friend who just stood there.

"what does she look like?" I asked desperately trying to find Fionna, she went missing a couple of days ago, I went by her house and no one was there.

"she has long blonde hair and that's all I know, now let me go" the man said shakily. I let go of the man and walked swiftly towards the shadow kingdom, hoping to find Fionna there. 'What would she be doing with the shadow king? I thought I told her he was bad news... he always has something up his sleeve' I thought as my pace quickened, needing to know where Fionna is.

Once I arrived I attempted to get in but failed because guards surrounded the entire place, there was no way in. I looked around a bit to see if Fionna was anywhere to be seen and that's when I got the idea. I grabbed the workers outfit and put it over my clothes, hoping not to get caught. I scouted out the place and found a floor forbidden to workers, except certain maids. Assuming that was the floor I made my way up there but was stopped almost immediately.

"where do you think your going? It's forbidden you know if you go up there you'll get fired" one of the workers warned as they didn't dare to climb the steps to retrieve me. I ignored him and kept walking up the giant red carpeted stairs.

"fine, don't listen, but you will be sorry" the worker said before he went back to doing his job. I took a deep breathe and headed up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, every thing looked the same as the halls downstairs, boring tan walls with a bunch of paintings and fancy lights hanging from the walls. There was one room that stuck out to me, it had a scent so familiar to me flowing out of it and a small blonde girl resting inside on the large bed.

"it has to be Fionna.." I whispered under my breathe as I walked towards the door.

"hey kid! Your not allowed up here!" a large dark, scary looking figure said as he swooped towards me. It definitely wasn't human but I couldn't tell with the dim lights. The figure closed in on my as I mentally face palmed figuring it was a shadow, considering we are in the shadow kingdom. Quickly I looked around for an escape route but found none until I found the light control panel. The only problem was getting to it.

**Will he get to his little Fionna.. or get kicked out and mauled by bears! nah... I couldn't do that to Marshall..heh..**

**Reviews! please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Marshall pov**

_Once I reached the top, every thing looked the same as the halls downstairs, boring tan walls with a bunch of paintings and fancy lights hanging from the walls. There was one room that stuck out to me, it had a scent so familiar to me flowing out of it and a small blonde girl resting inside on the large bed. _

"_it has to be Fionna.." I whispered under my breathe as I walked towards the door._

"_hey kid! Your not allowed up here!" a large dark, scary looking figure said as he swooped towards me. It definitely wasn't human but I couldn't tell with the dim lights. The figure closed in on my as I mentally face palmed figuring it was a shadow, considering we are in the shadow kingdom. Quickly I looked around for an escape route but found none until I found the light control panel. The only problem was getting to it._

My eyes quickly darted around the room as I swiftly ran for the switch on the other side of the room. More shadows were coming up the large, red carpeted stairs as I lunged towards the light switch and was stopped about three feet away. I attempted to run through the shadow only being shoved on the ground by them. I didn't think shadows could touch a person, appearently I thought wrong.

I slipped around the largest one placing my hand on the switch and yanking it down, causing all of the lights to fade into darkness. A scream was heard before the shadow's disappeared into the darkness. I let out a sigh of relief before I headed for the room that contained Fionna.

"where do you think your going?" a dark voice said, fallowing by an evil chuckle. I tried to make out the figure that stood before me, but couldn't from it being so dark.

"to get what belongs to me" I stated, shoving the beholder of that voice out of my way so I could get through the door.

"i don't think so" the voice said as it jumped on my back, pulling me to the ground as well as with himself. "she wants me now, not some stupid vampire" the voice stated coldly , holding my mouth shut so Fionna couldn't hear us outside her door. I struggled to get free but failed as I got dragged away.

"i am not leaving here without her" I said under the person's hand, muffling it so he probably couldn't understand me. He threw me out of the large doors to the castle, letting me see his identity.

"shadow prince" I muttered, picking myself up from the ground and brushing the dirt off of my clothes. Glared at the castle before making my home to grab my sword to get her back.

**Fionna pov**

"the prince and his parents are ready to see you" a maid said as she stepped into my room, handing me another puffy dress. I gave her a disgusted look and made my way towards the bathroom to put it on. When I came out she helped me zip it up and we went down the large red carpeted stairs.

"good evening princess" the mothers said as I sat down at the large table with a white clothe covering it. I bowed my head and smiled then answered back with a "good evening".

"i heard you want to marry my wonderful son"she said,My teeth clenched at the thought of marrying the shadow prince, the shadow prince gave me a stern look, telling me not to screw this up or i'm dead.

"uh.. yea" I said quietly as I felt like I was being stared down by an angry mob.

"so what intrigued you with my son?" the lady asked, glancing at the shadow prince then me again. I gulped, trying to hide the disgusted face I had at that question.

"i really liked... his features and that evil sparkle he has in his eyes" I lied even though I liked his black swoopy hair that went down to about his shoulders and some what reminded me of Marshall's but his was so much hotter. Father gave me an approving look as well did the mother as they walked into the other room to discuss it.

"we would love to add you to the family" the mothers said before letting an evil grin appear on her face, I pressed my back into the chair a little bit slightly frightened by the look she had on her face. This couldn't possibly end well.. I thought as I was released to my room, to only be locked up once again.

**Oh snap! Marshall is getting serious about this! he's gunna get his little Fionna back no matter what! **

**well... review please! tell me how it was, good.. bad, doesn't really matter they always help ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna pov**

"_we would love to add you to the family" the mother said before letting an evil grin appear on her face, I pressed my back into the chair a little bit slightly frightened by the look she had on her face. This couldn't possibly end well.. I thought as I was released to my room, to only be locked up once again. _

I sat on the bed as I listened to the shadow prince giving the guard outside my door orders or what to do with me tomorrow.

"Fionna... Fionna" I heard a small voice call from my overly large window looked over the trench of shadows that was built around the castle. I looked down into the depths of darkness that consumed the space below to find I certain black haired vampire boy hanging outside my window.

"Marshall what do you think your doing?" I hissed quietly so the guard couldn't hear us talking. A smirk lit on the vampire boy's face as he climbed into my window and sat on the ledge.

"i came to save you, my fair princess" he said as he held a hand out to me and bowed his head to cover the increasingly large grin on his face. I lightly punched him in the arm and let out a small chuckle before I straitened up again and became serious.

"and how do you expect to do that? My knight in shining armor" I said sternly except for the last part and couldn't help but crack another smile at the sight of him.

"come on, we can joke around later, but for now we just need to get out of here." Marshall said as he held out a hand for me to grab, I did so and he pulled me close to his body, jumping off the ledge of my window and into the dark pit beneath us. I bit my bottom lip to suppress the screams, that died to escape my body.

Quickly he pulled out his sword and dug it into the side of the building, leaving more cracks in the tall building. We stopped just before we hit the trench, containing shadows of the dead. You could hear screams from the dark abyss as we jumped to the other side of the trench, dodging the shadow's that attempted to grab onto our souls and turn us into one of them.

A siren sounded as our feet hit the ground on the other side, making me jump in fear of what is going to happen to us if were caught.

"run" Marshall said quietly as fear and shock took over his voice. I ran as fast as I could but obviously wasn't fast enough because up ahead layed the shadow prince and an army of guards.

"you really thought you could escape me? Fools.." the shadow prince hissed as he glared at the vampire boy. "guards... take that.. creature away" he commanded as the guards took hold of Marshall and shoved him away. A tear slid down my face as I watched the guards take turns shoving him forward as the shadow prince approached me with the other guards standing closely behind.

"i told yo-" he started as I turned an punched him in the jaw, earning a 'your going to regret that' look.

"you make me sick" I said, winding up my arm again to make another blow to the face, but was stopped by the guards holding my arms back.

"you can't beat me, i'm too powerful.. I thought you would have at least figured that out by now" the prince hissed, walking past me and heading in the direction they took Marshall.

"oh and don't worry about your little friend, we'll put him out of his misery soon" the boy said smirking as he turned around, letting out a small chuckle before he continued his journey.

"no... no you can't" I yelled, wide eyed as I struggled in the guards grasp, only to be held back even more. Tears streamed down my face as I was lead back to the castle.

"my room is over there" I said quietly as I was forced in the opposite direction.

"not any more, you have a new room now, so now you can't escape again" the large guard said with an attitude that angered me further.

We passed a large stair way that lead to what appeared to be the basement, the sound of Marshall's screams and the shadow prince's laughs echoed through the stairway. making me wince in thought of what could be happening down there yet smile at the fact that I know where he is.

"here is your new room" the guard said as he opened the door to the bedroom, it contained a small dusty bed and a closet filled with cob webs.

"we will have your dresses and other belongings sent down here in the morning" he said as he flipped on the light, which was just a light bulb hanging from a wire. I was left in silence once again with the occasional sounds coming from the basement.

A lady came in with my clothes and such then left as I kept thinking of a way to get out of here, when a smirk made it's way onto my face. I knocked on the steel door, that was my only exit.

"what?" a guards voice called from the other side of the door.

"i need to use the bathroom" I said as the large metal door opened and the man looked down on me. "ok, but make it quick" I was told as I made my way to the small bathroom just down the hall. I shut the door but not all the way as I waited a moment before peeking through the crack to see if anyone was around. Once I was sure the coast was clear I ran down the large stairs that lead to the basement. Slowly I opened the creaky door to find a bunch of prison cells and one that contained Marshall, quickly I made my was over to it, to find him covered in dried blood and all beat up.

"what happened" I asked with a horror filled look on my face as I slowly ran my fingers over his bloody skin.

**O.O' poor Marshall.. **

**oh.. and sorry for not uploading for like a month.. i'm terribly sorry about that, but I was really busy and I hope it won't happen again.. no promises though.. **

**review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you to all of mu reviewers and well anyone who reads this storu ^-^ i got this chapter up pretty quickly because of them, especially fanfictionlover and AdventureTimeDramaForevur (who helped me write the story and gave me ideas.. [sorry i forgot to add that in the past chapters heh..]) so yea.. enjoy the story i suppose ^-^  
><strong>

**Fionna pov**

_Slowly I opened the creaky door to find a bunch of prison cells and one that contained Marshall, quickly I made my was over to it, to find him covered in dried blood and all beat up. _

"_what happened" I asked with a horror filled look on my face as I slowly ran my fingers over his bloody skin._

"nothing... I mean it's not important right now, the important thing is getting you out of here before the wedding" Marshall said as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"right" I said, knowing if I were to argue I would lose, so I let it go as he pulled me closer to him through the rusty old bars that made up his cell.

A loud creaking noise was heard from just outside the door I entered through and we both looked at each other wide eyed, my eyes flickered around the room, looking for a place to hide or escape but found none. I panicked as footsteps were heard outside of the door as I stood next to the creaky door in hopes that they wouldn't notice me and I could sneak out as Marshall layed in his, what looked extremely uncomfortable bed. The creature slammed the door into my face, bruising my whole body from the cold metal.

"here's your breakfast, runt" the deep voiced creature scoffed before heading towards the door. He stopped for a second then continued his journey out of the room. Once the door slammed shut we both sighed in relief and made our way back to the cell bars so we could speak.

"you need to get out of here" I whispered, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to us. He leaned on the bars as he thought for a second.

"don't you think your more important?" Marshall stated, thinking about my safety first, which led to a small blush across my cheeks.

"and how am I supposed to get out of here all by myself? And besides the prince won't hurt me, but he would have no problem killing you" I said truthfully, hoping he would listen to me about this.  
>"besides I know where the key is, the prince always has the keys on him so all I have to do is get close enough to him and away from others then I can grab them... and I know just how" I smiled evilly as I thought of the perfect way to get the keys from him. Although I would have to work fast.<p>

"you better not do anything with him or let him do anything to you.. or I swear I'll kill him" Marshall stated sternly with seriousness scribbled all over his face. I let out a small chuckle at his over security but got me wandering if he likes me as more than friend.. soon I left and headed back to my room knowing I was gone for more than enough time.

The guard didn't seem to care as I passed him playing cards with two other guards and headed into my room. I plopped on the bed, listening to my stomach grumble as I pondered the thought of him actually liking me as more than a friend. Soon the door swung open to reveal the least wanted person In the room, the prince.

"hi, what do you want?" I asked as sweetly as possible with a small smile plastered on my face. He seemed somewhat taken back by my response and came to join me on the bed, considering this was the first time I didn't sound like I would rip his head off at any given moment.

"i was wandering if you would like to join me for brunch instead of eating in your room" he said nicely, but you could tell it wasn't genuine, honestly it freaked me out a bit at how nice he was trying to be towards me.

"no thanks.. but you can eat here, with me" I said quietly, trying not to choke at the thought of my own words.

"that would be lovely, let me call a maid to bring up our food." he notified me before he left the room for a moment to tell the guards to pass on the message. then sat next to me again, but this time he sat closer to me so our bodies are touching, forcing me to move away a little, to no avail he moved even closer to me. The maid came up with the food within a few minutes of the time we ordered her to do so.

The shadow prince tried to eat his food as elegantly as possible, only accomplishing to make me giggle. Another thing that scared me is I'm actually having a good time with the prince, I didn't think he could be this interesting of a person, but I can't be fooled by his act, I thought as we ate our food in a comfortable silence.

**She's having fun.. with the prince? What the nuts mann... lets just hope she doesn't get sucked into his evil plans and leave Marshall.. NOT MARSHALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fionna pov**

"_no thanks.. but you can eat here, with me" I said quietly, trying not to choke at the thought of my own words. _

"_that would be lovely, let me call a maid to bring up our food." he notified me before he left the room for a moment to tell the guards to pass on the message. then sat next to me again, but this time he sat closer to me so our bodies are touching, forcing me to move away a little, to no avail he moved even closer to me. The maid came up with the food within a few minutes of the time we ordered her to do so._

_The shadow prince tried to eat his food as elegantly as possible, only accomplishing to make me giggle. Another thing that scared me is I'm actually having a good time with the prince, I didn't think he could be this interesting of a person, but I can't be fooled by his act, I thought as we ate our food in a comfortable silence. _

Soon we finished eating and just talked about random things that came to mind, he went into some really long back story about how he slayed a giant ogre while he was visiting one of the princesses and honestly the way he described things was hilarious. He would act out his stories and I couldn't help but laugh.

"so you brought the head with you to the princess' house?" I asked still giggling.

"yep, I mean what else would I do with it? And I got a good scare out of the princess" he said as we both sat up on my bed. The shadow prince inched towards me, causing a blush to stain my cheeks, I tried my best not to back away as my eyes were locked on the keys to the dungeon.

"you know Fionna, you look very pretty today" he whispered, getting dangerously close to my face. My fingers curled around the ring that held the keys as I tightened my grip, then ripped away from the prince and hiding the keys behind my back.

"i just remembered, I have to take care of some stuff" I stuttered as I headed for the closet and shut the door behind me. Mentally I face palmed, I mean who has business in a closet?

"i see, i'm taking it too fast for you" the prince said, I heard footsteps leading to the closet door as I bit my lip in hopes he wouldn't open the door.

"well that's ok, maybe next time." he purred as his hand held onto the door knob to the closet, but he never turned it. After a few moments I heard footsteps once again and the door to the bedroom opened and shut I sighed as I let myself out of the closet and layed on my bed.

Apparently I fell asleep because about two hours later I was being woken up by what sounded like one of the guards.

"Fionna...Fionna" he called as I opened my eyes and groggily looked around the room. "yes, what is it?" I whispered still extremely tired.

"the prince insists that you go horse back riding with him" the large man said as he straitened up and stood near the door.

"i don't feel very good, can I not go?" I asked, swinging my arm over my forehead and curling up in the covers.

"you don't want the prince to got angry, I would highly advise you go. When you are ready I will be waiting outside your door for you." the large guard said, shutting the door before I could defy him.

I got up and changed into the long blue dress that was stored in the back of my closet and looked in the mirror. Being happy with how it looked on me I walked to the door and swung it open to see the large guard waiting for me, like he said he would.

"ready, lady Fionna?" he questioned as I stepped out of my room and fallowed closely behind him. "may I say that blue really suits you" he said, causing a small blush to creep onto my face and linger there until we got to the stables.

"the shadow prince is right in there" he said as he pointed to one of the many stables. I walked in to find the prince grooming one of the horses as he hummed a tune.

"i'm glad you decided to come" he said, as a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"i asked you to come with me because I have important news for you" he announced as he saddled the horses and helped me onto one. Anxiously I waited for him to tell me the news as we rode down a small trail and into a forest.

**Cliff hanger! Yea.. sorry about that heh ^-^' **

**but still, you should review because it gets me to upload faster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fionna pov**

"_the shadow prince is right in there" he said as he pointed to one of the many stables. I walked in to find the prince grooming one of the horses as he hummed a tune. _

"_i'm glad you decided to come" he said, as a smirk made it's way onto his face. _

"_i asked you to come with me because I have important news for you" he announced as he saddled the horses and helped me onto one. Anxiously I waited for him to tell me the news as we rode down a small trail and into a forest. _

"so uh.. what did you want to tell me?" I asked, wanting him to tell me already.

"you'll just have to wait until were there, so it will be perfect." the prince smirked, causing me to shiver in fear. We pulled into a small area surrounded by trees and a nice view of a waterfall near by. We both got off of our horses and sat in the grass.

"so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked again, not waiting any longer for an answer.

"you're going to have to kiss me first" the prince smirked even wider making me gag in disbelief. "wh-what!" I stuttered, still not believing what I just heard.

He nodded his head slowly. "that's the only way your going to get the information about your precious vampire" he said coldly, at that point I wanted to punch in the face so badly, but knew if I did I would never know what he has to say about Marshall.

"there has to be another way! I'll do anything but that!" I pleaded, immediately regretting the words that came out of my mouth as the smirk got twice as big on the princes stupid looking face.

"well you could.." his voice trailed off as he pointed to his lower region, instantly my face turned bright red as I mumbled my agreement to the first one. His face got dangerously close to mine as my cheeks burned even more by the second.

His lips brushed against mine and I jerked back without a second thought. We rolled down the small hill and hit a tree at the bottom of it. Obviously the shadow prince had to fall on top of me, leaving me to the disadvantage. I struggled under him as he tried to hold me down but failed because i'm stronger than him. I stood up, towering over the shadow prince, with icy cold eyes.

"what about Marshall" I said in an almost scolding tone.

"unless you can succeed at the tasks I give you, your little friend will be dead to me and you will have to watch." the prince announced in a cold tone, before he let out an evil chuckle.

"and all of these tasks must be finished before the wedding day, which means you have one day" he added, causing my face to drop at the thought of what I will have to do. Even if I do have the keys to the dungeon It will be practically impossible for me to get to him without being caught I thought as the many scenarios of what might happen ran through my mind.

"now with the time we still have together on this wonderful evening, let's enjoy the sunset." he said cheerfully as if he did not just tell me he is going to kill my best friend. (besides cake of course)

"oh yes, such a wonderful evening" I mumbled in a sarcastic tone as I hugged my knees to my chest and layed my head on them, gazing into the sunset with a look of complete disgust on my face.

"it won't be that bad without him, I mean once your married to me you won't have time for silly commoners like him" I cringed at his words as every letter came out of his slimy mouth, more rage built inside me.

"you wouldn't understand" I screeched before getting up and walking over to my horse. "you will never understand" I mumbled as the prince got up and walked towards me.

"what do you mean?" he questioned, holding onto the reins of the horse so I couldn't go anywhere.

"you will never understand how hard it is to try and leave your old life behind, to forget all the friends you had.. to lose the one you love" I mumbled the last part as I forced the horse to ride off into the sunset and back to the castle.

**Oh snap! Well that was suspenseful^-^ sorry for making ya wait for this chapter.. but it was a little harder to write than the other ones because the shadow prince and his evilness:D anyway so tell me what ya think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**to CherryTree, you'll be able to find out soon enough what happens.. i just don't want to spoil it for every one^-^ sorry i can't tell ya.. and i might be able to put in a real kiss for them... we'll see how the whole thing plays out, honestly this is just as suspenseful for you as it is for me, because i'm not exactly sure of whats going to happen next.. i have a few ideas though! also thanks for the review.. it gave me a few ideas..  
><strong>

**Fionna pov**

"_you wouldn't understand" I screeched before getting up and walking over to my horse. "you will never understand" I mumbled as the prince got up and walked towards me. _

"_what do you mean?" he questioned, holding onto the reins of the horse so I couldn't go anywhere._

"_you will never understand how hard it is to try and leave your old life behind, to forget all the friends you had.. to lose the one you love" I mumbled the last part as I forced the horse to ride off into the sunset and back to the castle. _

Once I got back to the castle I ran down to the basement, my intentions were to tell Marshall about this but there were guards flocked around the entrance to the cells so I decided to head back to my room. Once I entered the boring room I plopped onto the bed, letting out small sobs as I waited for the prince to get back and give me these commands of his, that he will probably make impossible for me to succeed at. Which means... Marshall would be a goner, but then of coarse I do have the keys to his cell. The only problem is getting down there. I thought as I listened to the guards outside my door accuse each other of cheating in the card game they always play.

I lifted my head up at the sound of footsteps and a ladies voice. Who sounded like she would be one of the servants or maids.

"hello Fionna" the lady said as she entered the room and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge.

"i will make you a deal" she said, looking me strait In the eyes, with seriousness written all over her face. I gave her a questioning look, before I answered. "whats your deal?"

"I'll help you complete the prince's list and save Marshall if you get me out of this god forsaken hell" she said sternly, to show me she wasn't kidding around. I took a minute to ponder the thought as I looked out of the window.

"what is the list isn't completed and Marshall dies?" I asked, not willing to trust just anyone with Marshall and my life. She gave me a smirk as she repositioned herself on the large bed.

"i want to get out of here as much as you do, and I already know what he's going to ask of you, the only problem is he wants it done by sunset tomorrow" she said simply as she looked around the room."how do you know this?" I asked curiously.

"i have seen more people go because of that list than you would thing and the list is always the same, I give them the same deal every time, but none of them believe me and simply push me away." the lady said, I looked her in the eyes but could find no trace of her lying so I decided she would be really useful because she knows her way around here and she might be our only hope of getting out of here I thought to myself.

"fine, but if you mess up, even once or if I have any trace that could tell me you are going to betray us you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?" I said coldly as I glared at the lady, who shifted uncomfortably under my glare.

"yes. I am Isabel by the way" she said quietly, standing up and patting her dress to get all of the wrinkles out. "i will see you soon" she said as she walked towards the door, before she could reach it the door flung open and revealed the prince.

"oh hello master, I was just bringing in some more dresses the Queen sent for Fionna" she lied as she made her exit. The Prince waited for the door to close, before pulling out a scroll that had bullet points of things to do on it. The scroll almost reached the ground, making my mouth drop in agony. This was going to be a long 24 hours I thought as the prince came over to give me the scroll.

"you have to complete everything on this scroll by sundown tomorrow, understood?" he said sternly, handing me the long scroll. I skimmed everything that I had to do and at the bottom it said 'good luck and don't forget we get married tomorrow at sundown so be prepared' I glared at the words as I looked back up at the prince.

"good luck" were the only words he spoke before leaving the room with an uncomfortable atmosphere.

**Oh snap.. will she betray them? This is getting a lot more intense than I thought it would be, I'll try to upload faster so you guys don't have to wait as long^-^ **

**please review because it will make me upload even faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fionna pov**

"_you have to complete everything on this scroll by sundown tomorrow, understood?" he said sternly, handing me the long scroll. I skimmed everything that I had to do and at the bottom it said 'good luck and don't forget we get married tomorrow at sundown so be prepared' I glared at the words as I looked back up at the prince. _

"_good luck" were the only words he spoke before leaving the room with an uncomfortable atmosphere._

I met with the Isabel instantly in the main hallway. I gave her the list and she quickly ran through it, to refresh her memory before giving out orders. They appeared to all be simple little things like cleaning the stables or getting water from the well outside, but I knew there must be a trick to doing them. It looked like a list of things to do, to see if I would be a good housewife I thought as I waited for my orders.

"I want you to go clean the ballroom floor, but you have to use the Windex and use a sponge. There is no other way." She said simply, as if It was simple to clean a huge room that could fit five thousand people easy. I gave her an odd glance before nodding my head and being on my way.

"oh! once your done with that I want you to polish his collection of swords and such with olive oil, then get the stains out of the carpets upstairs. I'll take care of the tricky stuff" she said before walking away. I'm not sure if I should trust her or not, but I chose I had no other choice considering this was my only chance to get out of here.

I grabbed the sponges and Windex, quickly getting to work I stopped about an eighth of the way into the project finding it too boring and painful. I layed on the clean ground as my back already ached, quickly jumping up with an idea. I got it! I said mentally as I stepped on the sponges and slid around the room, falling on my face a couple of times. But it was definitely worth it. Once I was done I set off to find the swords room, but failed as I looked for about an hour. The only place I didn't look was the third floor, I was told to never go up there. Eh, it's worth a shot.

Slowly I made my way up the giant, red carpeted stair case as I peeked into each of the rooms, until I cam across a room that was filled with people. I opened the creaky door a little more to see a bunch of citizens sitting in there. Some where old and started to whither away but others were mere children. All of them looked like they haven't had a good meal in months. They were all tied up in what appeared to be some sort of sticky substance. My mouth fell agape at this seen as a terrible feeling made it's way into the pit of my stomach.

"help us" a small candy boy said from in the corner of the room. My eyes took on this pitied look as I quickly slid into the room for a second.

"d-don't worry I'll get you out of here, I promise" I said quickly before I set off to find the sword room, so I could cut them free. I found it almost instantly, considering it was right down the hall from the room with the poor citizens in it. My eyes went wide at the various swords and daggers that filled the room. I don't think I have ever seen so many in one place before. I thought as I gazed inside the room, footsteps were heard, coming from down the long hallway. Swiftly I entered the room, grabbing a small dagger I found in the corner, thinking it wouldn't be noticed if it went missing. I peeked out of the room to find the coast clear as I walked back to the other room. The citizen's faces instantly brightened at the sight of me as I walked into the room, the door slammed behind me, making me jump slightly.

"great, now if we do get free from this sticky stuff, we'll still be stuck in this room" an old man said, as he shakily held his cane up to point at the door. My eyes went wide as I scratched at the door knob less door.

"no this can't be, there has to be some other way out!" I screeched, looking around the room in panic.

"nope, the only other escape route is the window, but we would never make it, it's three stories high" the old man said as he looked to the window that was just out of reach. Quickly is started cutting the sticky stuff and molding it together, until it was stretched out completely.

**Heh.. sorry for the cliff hanger again... I try not to do it, but it's kinda difficult.. **

**I would say the story will be roughly another two three chapters long, for any of you that were wandering and yea.. review please, makes me update faster! And abnormally happy^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna pov

"_no this can't be, there has to be some other way out!" I screeched, looking around the room in panic. _

"_nope, the only other escape route is the window, but we would never make it, it's three stories high" the old man said as he looked to the window that was just out of reach. Quickly is started cutting the sticky stuff and molding it together, until it was stretched out completely. _

Quickly I grabbed all of the people and threw them out the window and onto the large sticky ball of goop. One after another they fell and landed safely in the disgusting goop. I looked down and took a deep breathe before jumping aswell. Again I cut the people out of the goop and lead them down to the basement.

"stay here, I will be back for you by dark, understood?" I said, earning nods and noises of agreement. Now all I have to do is finish my chores, I thought as I walked out of the basement and into the front room. Slowly I finished my end of the agreement and met up with Isabel, who was just finishing up as well.

"now are you ready?" She said as she handed me the list with every thing checked off. I nodded my head before I headed towards the princes room. I took a deep breathe listening to the sound of swords slashing through the air.

"i-i finished" I stuttered, holding up the list for the prince to see.

"impsossible" he said as he snatched the list from me. "but you probably didn't do them right" he said with an evel smirk plastured on his face as he flew around the mansion to see if everything was done corectly.

"t-this is impossible! No one has ever been able to complete me list properly! You must have had some sort of help" he seethed as he paced around the room, I looked at him amused from the arm chair in the corner. "i didn't have any help" I said as he continued to pace around the room.

"your lying! I have every right to kill your little friend, Marshall Lee" he said, his voice sounded angry when he muttered Marshall's name.

"You can't!" I screeched, getting ready to pounce on him at any moment. "i always win, it doesn't matter what you say or do. It won't stop me." he said with a huge smirk plastured on his face.

"i think I can" he said evilly, before flying out of the room and down the large staircase. My eyes widened in panic as I remembered marshall was in the basement. Quickly I ran to the room where all of thowe people were hidden and jumped out of the window for the second time today. Then broke the window that led into the basement. Searching all of the cells I found the one Marshall was in, he looked worse than before as I struggled to open the cell.

"Fi what are you flipping out about?" Marshall asked as he helped me unlock the cell. "h-he is c-coming" I stuttered as I hurried him out of the room and into another one.

"you mean the prince" he questioned as I locked the door, I nodded my head slowly as Marshall engulfed me into a hug, to try and calm me down."now tell me what happened" he said in a soft voice as he slowly rocked us back and forth.

"the prince g-gave me a list of things to d-do so I did them and now h-he thinks I had some help, w-which I d-did but still. And now he is coming d-own here to-" I stopped mid sentence at the sound of the princes voice. "come out, come out wherever you are. There is no point in hiding from me" he chuckled as his footsteps grew louder, making me uneasy again.

"he's coming to kill you" I blurted, watching Marshall's facial expression turn from slightly uneasy to horrified. I watched him race across the room and break the small window, to try and get out.

"ahah! I found you, you may aswell just show yourselves and maybe I will go easy on you" the shadow prince said, stopping right outside the door and banging on it.

"go" I said as Marshall held a hand out to help me out of the room. "i can't just leave you here!" he whispered as panic filled his voice.

"i have some business to take care of first." I said quietly as the door to the room burst open.

**Thanks for the reviews^-^ and sorry for taking a little longer to put this one up.. but it's here now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fionna pov**  
>"Go" i said as Marshall held a hand out to help me out of the room. "I cant just leave you here!" Marshall whispered as panic filled his voice.<br>"I have some business to take. Care of first" i said as the door to the room burst open.  
>"Hey prince shadow" i said nonchalantly as the prince burst into the room. " where's Marshall?" He asked through clenched teeth. His eyes lay on the open window, instantly his eyes filled with rage.<br>"you think your going to get away with this? Well your not!" He seethed as he pushed me aside and glared out of the window, in attempt to find Marshall. "Your coming with me" the shadow prince raged as he grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs with him.  
>"Excuse me master, is there anything i can do for you?" One of the maids asked, trying to keep up with the prince's swift walking.<br>"Yes, can you round up the guards and have them look for Marshall lee, who has gone missing somewhere on the east side, And tell the help I'm moving the wedding for one hour from now." He said swiftly, whipping into my room and grabbing a puffy dress for me to change into. I looked at it with disgust as he threw it at me.  
>"Anything else young master?" The maid asked as she tried to remember everything she was told. " not at the moment" the prince said as he grabbed some make up and started applying it to my face. I glared at him the entire time until he was finally finished.<br>"You'd look so pretty if you would get rid of that scowl on your face" prince shadow said as he caressed my cheek, making me blush. I pushed him away and attempted to stand up, but failed since it's really hard to stand in heels.  
>"The wedding is set up, young master" one of the maids said as she helped me stand up properly.<br>"Alright, thank you" he said as he took my hand. " are you ready to become my queen?" The prince asked, earning a glare from me.  
>"Yea" i said sarcastically as he smirked at me. We made our way into the ball room where the wedding is being held. Everyone watched us as we walked through the doors to the ball room.<br>"Did somebody catch Marshall?" The shadow prince asked Isabel the maid who helped me earlier. "Oh yes of coarse, he is currently back in the dungeon waiting for your orders of what you want to do with him." She said, winking at me before leaving to finish setting up the food.  
>"Are you ready?" The prince asked as he led me to the isle. "No" i said, crossing my arms and looking the other way. "Too bad" the prince smirked before he took his position. The music started playing as i slowly walked down the isle. I zoned out for most of the wedding until i heard my name being called from the corner of the room. I glanced over to see Marshall crouched behind a giant plant next to the alter. My face lit up a little as i watched Marshall proceed with his plan.<br>Without a care we proceeded with the ceremony, until i heard the words 'i do' leak out of the prince's mouth.  
>"And you, Fionna, do you take prince shadow to be your husband?" The priest asked, making me fill with fear.<br>"I-i " i began, looking around for any sight of Marshall, but only to lock eyes with the shadow prince who was giving me the death glare.  
>"I-m sorry shadow king but my heart belongs to another" i said as Marshall swooped off of the alter and into the air with him.<br>"Guards!" The shadow prince screamed as he fallowed Marshall outside. The guards fallowed soon after with bow and arrows ready to shoot.  
>"See ya" Marshall yelled as he flew higher in the air so the arrows couldn't hit us.<br>"On the contrary, you see the red ruby on the wedding ring i slipped onto Fionna's finger restricts her from leaving the castle grounds." The shadow prince announced, with an evil laugh fallowing close behind. " so you may as well just hand over the girl now" he continued, as we loomed at each other in panic.  
>"What do we do? The ring won't come off" i said as i continued to try and pull of the ring.<br>"Damn... i have an idea" Marshall said as we flew into the forest, landing in the forest. "Give me your hand" Marshall said quickly, with panic filling his eyes.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Just give me your hand!" Marshall yelled, taking my hand and sucking the red out of the ruby. After the red was sucked ojt of the ruby it easily slipped off my finger. Genius, i thought as prince approached us with his guards.  
>"Didn't you here me the first time, you can't escape!" prince shadow yelled as i threw the pale, lifeless ring at him. "how did you- this is impossible! you won't get away! I'll find you Fionna!" the prince yelled as Marshall just smirked and flew away with me in his arms.<p>

**i know it's kinda cheesy and like something you would see out of a Disney movie or something (or at least in my opinion) but i think it turned out pretty good^-^.. i guess.. besides i couldn't think of anything else and sorry about not putting this up for like ever... i kinda feel bad so i'm going to write another fiolee! once i think of a plot! please pm me if you come up with one your willing to share.. PLEASE**


End file.
